<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Religion of Roses by spockypocky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682556">A Religion of Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky'>spockypocky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*万人迷演员文（30）X叛逆养子利（16）<br/>*发生在洛杉矶的故事<br/>*警告：酗酒，滥用毒品，过往性侵害，自杀行为，精神问题，泥塑文文子，风华绝代高岭之花玻璃美人蓝颜祸水文文子，两毛钱直弯殊途毛团，两毛钱文和oc，一毛钱利和oc<br/>*毒品的程度是大麻和可卡因（说来麻在俺们加州也已合法），俺们纸醉金迷滴好莱坞，不搞点野路子是说不过去的哈<br/>*所以三观正的朋友就不必挑战了。本文吸毒不犯法杀人不坐牢<br/>*o到妈不认，当原创看可能观感更佳（为啥不写原创？no boner，don’t wanna，don’t care，就酱）<br/>*能接受这些就请与我共饮这杯美酒！不能请闭麦。其实是一个作茧自缚的老傻瓜被一个义无反顾的小傻瓜拯救的故事啦，挺可爱挺美好的，he</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Religion of Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>章节名都是拉拉打雷歌词，这章是music to watch boys to</p><p>听着music to watch boys to和norman f*****g rockwell写的，想做播放列表但是发现网易云上打雷专辑都是vip了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">第一部 Lies Can Buy You Eternity</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">1</p><p class="p1">埃尔文。</p><p class="p1">这个名字随一团白烟离开他的嘴唇，如一声叹息。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文。</p><p class="p1">舌根与舌尖推搡，上唇与下唇分离，接近，试探，触不可及。若即若离，欲拒还迎。与他交手他一闪身化为泡影，同他谈情唇沾不到他身。人如其名。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文。</p><p class="p1">铁门缓缓打开，轿车驶入花团锦簇的车道。日光如暴雨倾盆，劈头浇在车头胜利女神上，金光一闪，刺痛他的眼。他在栏杆上摁灭香烟，扔在脚下，走进卧室中。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔对他的这位监护人感情复杂，有爱，有恨，有怕，就是没有感激，毕竟养育之恩真谈不上，埃尔文不过是在他身上花了点钱。做演员占据了他百分之两百的精力。他连情人朋友老板都做不好，做家长，为难他了。</p><p class="p1">卧室是埃尔文的卧室。高床，织锦天蓬，刺绣地毯，鎏金壁饰，大理石浮雕。纤毫毕现的欧洲文明遗珠，被某附庸风雅的好莱坞大亨遗孀摘下，移植到马里布跌宕起伏的青山间。利威尔把身体摔上他的床，恶毒地想，腐烂吧老男人在城堡里孤独地腐烂吧。</p><p class="p1">事与愿违，埃尔文推门进来，既不老，也没有腐烂。得到上帝眷顾的不坏金身，在酒精尼古丁可卡因的冲刷下巍然不动，十年如一日地俊美无俦。白衣白裤，还是度假的装束。洛杉矶十一月也有七十度，下飞机他加了件针织衫。</p><p class="p1">不世出的天才演员，最年轻的奥斯卡影帝，不仅任性娇气花心乖僻，还有神经纤细心灵脆弱的毛病。新片不叫好，口碑解禁后他三天没踏出房间，宣传期又东西海岸两头跑，累到浑然忘我。工作告一段落，他连夜赶往墨西哥。</p><p class="p1">他把墨镜随手扔到茶几上，一点儿不爱惜，点燃一根烟，“下去，我要睡觉。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔一动不动，脸埋在手臂里，用一只眼睛偷看他。白烟袅袅，老男人斜在沙发上，叠着腿，身姿有茎的挺拔，也有叶的散漫，低垂的头颅如熟透的花苞。“你明明说昨天回来。”</p><p class="p1">女佣送来加冰威士忌。埃尔文疑惑地看他一眼，“什么时候？你找我有事？”</p><p class="p1">走之前。没事。利威尔把头转向另一边。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文想起来，“哦，昨天睡过头。”和小屁孩儿没什么好说的，他在沙发上看了一会儿手机，看完了走到床边，把小屁孩儿拦腰捞起，“下来。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔发育慢，十五岁像十二岁，身高不到五英尺，小鸡仔似的在半空中踢腿。他没轻没重，踢到埃尔文膝盖弯，埃尔文吃痛抱不稳，叫一声，一屁股坐到地毯上。</p><p class="p1">利威尔脸着地，没吭声，听到他惨叫，慌忙从他身上爬起来，看他抱着膝盖，眼角红红的——痛哭了，然后表情就拒人于千里之外地很难看，“滚。”</p><p class="p1">拍戏的时候吊一天威亚也没怨言。利威尔哼一声，“好矫情。”</p><p class="p1">Pia一声，埃尔文扔过来一个软趴趴的枕头。</p><p class="p1">利威尔偷偷笑。</p><p class="p1">这是爱。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">埃尔文睡足一下午。料想他会在家吃晚饭，利威尔早早把电脑抱下楼。他在死亡谷替艾伦拍了组照片，挺帅，没修完。艾伦臭美，想发，每天追着要。</p><p class="p1">利威尔戴着AirPods，却没放音乐。听见楼上开门的声音，便把电脑合上。从主卧到客厅，好长一段路，等了两三分钟吧，老男人的倩影才终于从旋转楼梯上飘下来。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文回家时风尘仆仆，这时沐过浴更过衣，光彩照人，煤油灯变舞台灯。</p><p class="p1">看他踩了双白跑鞋，利威尔问：“你要出去？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文骄矜地理袖口，正好下到最后一级台阶，无缝接过女佣奉上的威士忌，玻璃杯，大冰块，响声清脆，“对。”没提卧室阳台上的一堆烟头。</p><p class="p1">利威尔把耳机摘下来，脸很僵，“去哪？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文背对他，打开抽屉挑车钥匙，“约会。”</p><p class="p1">车钥匙挂在他食指上。他新置一辆60年代产凯迪拉克敞篷车。丁香紫，白轮毂，惊鸿掠影，似雾又似梦。</p><p class="p1">新人新车。难道在墨西哥没享艳福？</p><p class="p1">女佣在厨房里捣鼓，椰奶飘香。埃尔文吸鼻子，“在做咖喱？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔气鼓鼓不说话。</p><p class="p1">他走到电梯门口，要上车库，手扶在门框上，长身玉立。天生美人，美是本能。他的骨骼似音符，大小方圆，轻重缓急，起落间奏出流贯宕扬的天籁之音。</p><p class="p1">他遗憾道：“真不巧。慢慢吃。”不巧是因为他喜欢。</p><p class="p1">这不是恨。</p><p class="p1">月升月落。夜半时分，他携美貌的情人乘兴而归。沐浴夜光的紫色跑车流光溢彩，如一条体操彩带，在蜿蜒的山路上铺开。利威尔看见副驾驶一颗与他如出一辙的金色头颅——自恋，然后听见车库电梯启动，情人窃窃私语，四足交缠、踌躇，衣物哗啦坠地。</p><p class="p1">利威尔在二楼的办公室里看书，和主卧隔了一堵墙。他把耳朵贴在墙壁上，墙很厚，只听见白噪声。</p><p class="p1">这也不是恨。</p><p class="p1">利威尔走出房间，用食指嫌弃地挑起埃尔文的外套，诺悠翩雅顶级羊绒，抖一抖，扑鼻而来的烟酒臭。卧室门被打开，从中走出来的金发青年近乎全裸，之高挑之健美，可与奥赛博物馆中雕塑相媲美。鬼魅丛生的灯光下，青年的脸似笑非笑，俏丽的人中铺开一层白色粉末。</p><p class="p1">他兴奋地摸鼻子，语速很快，“埃尔文叫我出来拿点东西。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔冷声问：“拿什么？”</p><p class="p1">青年伸出小指，用指甲做了个挖舀的动作。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文寻声出来，身上只披了件睡袍，腰间一个松垮的结。琥珀色袍子光影迷离，像火车上一杯晃荡的尼克罗尼，他也泼泼洒洒地不真切。他面带怒容，按住青年的肩，“你给我进来。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔瞪他，他便在酒杯中躲闪。利威尔狂奔上前攥住他的衣领，“你答应过我的。你，答应过我的！”美人的肉身散发着与开衫上的烟臭酒臭截然不同的馥郁香气。当真不坏金身，百毒不侵。是庇佑还是诅咒？连他自己都不知道他什么时候会坏掉。又一次坏掉。</p><p class="p1">想来应是猝死。</p><p class="p1">他包住利威尔的手，掌心冷腻濡湿，毒果的汁液令人体寒心寒，“对不起，我忘了。下次不会了，好吗？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔狠狠推开他。</p><p class="p1">这才是恨。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔在房间里暴躁地走来走去，想侮辱个什么，想毁灭点什么。埃尔文有次撞见他在草坪上烧衣服，旋即露出小儿游园般兴奋的表情，搓搓美手赞叹不已，“生机勃勃，年轻美丽……”</p><p class="p1">铁桶里是他两万刀的爱马仕麂皮夹克。</p><p class="p1">想气气他，他还乐上了。有病。</p><p class="p1">那时他把手放在利威尔的肩膀上，蓝宝石与烈焰交相辉映，天才孤高清亮的精神世界折射出冰晶闪光，“利威尔，你在想什么？”</p><p class="p1">他对纯粹情绪，像水蛭对血。</p><p class="p1">气死了。才不想供养你。</p><p class="p1">利威尔从床头柜里摸出一根大麻，点燃，深吸，一时云山雾罩，一时月明风清。他来到地下室放映厅，胶卷盒整齐排列在抽屉中。未经人事的少年，青涩的手指模仿情场老手，拂过一枚枚标签，如拂过情人面。指尖在“永恒之梦”上停下。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文十八岁出道，得到大导演罗曼·马利克的垂青。马利克是法国的瑰宝，欧洲的启明星，一座奥斯卡、三座金棕榈傍身，因遭到政治迫害而移居美国。在从埃尔文十八岁到二十岁的两年间，马利克拍摄了一系列以他为主角的实验性短片。《永恒之梦》就是其中之一。影评界一致认为，它们唯一的目的就是审美。这些影片发行量不大，并未立刻将埃尔文推上名利场的巅峰。随着埃尔文广结硕果、著作等身，他早年那些不成气候的作品也渐渐被人遗忘了。然而在五年前，这些短片却因一纸爆料掀起了轩然大波，一名自称是埃尔文生母的蒙大拿州女性宣称：为了脱离监护人的管辖，埃尔文谎报了年龄，拍摄《永恒之梦》时他尚未成年，只有十六岁。此言震惊好莱坞，原因有二。其一，《永恒之梦》中有大量裸露镜头，如果影片中的埃尔文确未成年，那么埃尔文和马利克的关系值得重新审视，马利克的道德更应遭到谴责。其二，那一年，二十七岁的埃尔文以两岁之差超越亚德里安·布罗迪，成为史上最年轻的奥斯卡影帝，已经是一座令后生难以逾越的高峰，再削去两岁，他的成就将更加辉煌。埃尔文的公关团队以迅雷不及掩耳之势压下了爆料，那女人也再未露面。但利威尔知道，她说的是真的。见过那金发碧眼的女人后，埃尔文喝到不能自理。</p><p class="p1">荧幕亮起。</p><p class="p1">《永恒之梦》。罗曼·马利克作品。特别介绍：埃尔文·史密斯。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文十六岁，身体在青涩与成熟间犹疑，成人世界太艳、太乱，眼睛望见那风景，肩膀便缩回来，腰臀被向前一拢，脚踝便收回来。两种色彩如风铃般在他身上明灭幻变，风流眼色徐徐拂吹，雌雄莫辨的美之声琳琅作响。</p><p class="p1">海魂衫红领巾白色短裤，情色之感自领口袖口裤管中汩汩流出，仿佛湿透的衣衫半明半昧贴在他身上。他穿凉鞋，丝藤织成的脚踝幼嫩不堪一折。下一个镜头中他全裸，无瑕少年之躯横成于玫瑰花床上，肌色曲线神情宛如天使，棱角透亮，钻石般贞洁。</p><p class="p1">利威尔解开裤子，将手伸进内裤里。</p><p class="p1">画面中，没有面容的男子手执一朵残破红玫瑰，花瓣仿佛冰凉蛇信子，舔过他的肩膀、腰线、臀峰、小腿肚，青春洋溢的线条，残花落在腰窝水洼里。苍老的声音宣读命运女神的判词，“美丽如你，破碎如你，天生的灾星，只有我会爱你。”</p><p class="p1">风铃激荡。眼泪自金色的眼角滑落，从此明珠蒙尘。</p><p class="p1">利威尔套弄起自己的阴茎。</p><p class="p1">我也爱你。</p><p class="p1">这是他尚未参透的怕。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">2</p><p class="p1">尝毒果被抓包，埃尔文自知理亏，有意与利威尔修好。他送给利威尔一部哈苏相机，换来利威尔的白眼。“我稀罕吗？一坨狗屎。”礼重情意轻。</p><p class="p1">利威尔的母亲库谢尔·阿克曼是红极一时的好莱坞名姝，舅舅凯尼则是运筹帷幄的制片厂高层。两人身后留下上亿遗产。埃尔文为他设立了信托基金。即使搞丢埃尔文的黑卡副卡，利威尔每月也有近五万美元的零花。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文微笑着喝果汁，“小小心意。你生日想要什么礼物？”</p><p class="p1">“你不是给我订了兰博吗？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔即将十六岁，可以考驾照了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文挑眉，“你怎么知道？”</p><p class="p1">“在家看到纪念品。”夏天的事了。利威尔在一楼卫生间里看到车行的纸袋，好奇埃尔文又买了什么车，翻开来看。倒是没看到订单本单，袋子里是印了兰博基尼logo的鸭舌帽和香薰蜡烛。嫌兰博不够凹凸有致，埃尔文一贯钟情线条更为灵动的法拉利。利威尔当时就猜到是给他买的车。</p><p class="p1">连这种东西都不藏藏好。一流演员，二流情人。</p><p class="p1">利威尔脸蹭一下红了。不是情人来的。只是说，只是说如果他像这样对待他的情人的话……是、是二流喔！</p><p class="p1">埃尔文也不窘，“我二十岁才赚够买第一辆车的钱，那天我沿着太平洋从洛杉矶开到圣地亚哥。我开得很快，甚至想一路开到墨西哥去。我至今都记得那一天风的味道。”快乐的回忆令他的脸莹莹发光，“利威尔，希望你像我一样喜欢自己的第一辆车。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔小声说：“我可以载你去圣地亚哥。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文沉浸在回忆中，没有接过细细的橄榄枝。他口中的二十岁是十八岁。那时他仍栖息在马利克遮天蔽日的羽翼下。</p><p class="p1">利威尔不死心，继续碎碎念，“如果圣诞节你在洛杉矶，你可以来我的生日party。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文回过神来，“哦，米克约我圣诞节去圣特罗佩。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔的叉子在盘子里划拉出刺耳的声音。“你？和他老婆孩子？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文耸耸肩，“对。我需要家庭温暖。”他所言非虚，生身父母想见他都只能通过媒体喊话。他的IMDB主页显示他是纽约人，他咬字也的确带有精妙无比的纽约口音。他舌头上的每一块肌肉都像一个微型机械零件，可以滴水不漏地组装出纽约口音、波士顿口音、伦敦口音、爱尔兰口音……但骨感的现实就是，他来自蒙大拿州，和一群红脖子在一个种植小麦的农场上长大。接受八卦小报采访时，他的生母多次举起脖子上的十字架，“我向上帝发誓我说的是真的！”早慧，敏感，同性恋，保守的基督教家庭。他离家出走并尘封过往的原因显而易见。</p><p class="p1">利威尔恨恨地看着他，“我才是你的家庭。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文莞尔一笑，蓝闪蝶的翅膀抖落蛊惑人心的迷粉，“当然。但我可不想眼睁睁看着一群十六七岁的小鬼把我们的城堡弄得乱七八糟。”他张开手臂，将这珍楼宝屋拱手让人，“利威尔，在你生日当天，整幢房子都将是你的，你知道会有多少人羡慕你吗？”</p><p class="p1">“只是生日而已！”利威尔扔了叉子，凡尔赛发言脱口而出，“很特别吗？你一年给多少人过生日？为什么不能给我过？我才不稀罕兰博基尼！”</p><p class="p1">短暂的沉默。埃尔文放下果汁起身，“明年好吗？”</p><p class="p1">去年说今年，今年说明年。利威尔说：“我恨你。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文走到他面前，开始即兴表演：抬起左手腕，用右手食指在手腕上按了一下，“叮”一声，他从变身印票机的手背上拈起一张号码单。“阿克曼先生，欢迎加入埃尔文·史密斯黑子的队伍，这是你的等号单。”他眉峰微蹙，仔细研读那张不存在的号码单，“你是第一万、一万八千六百五十一号。万分抱歉，我司业务繁忙，请你稍等个……一百年。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔撇下的嘴角有翘起来的趋势。他想踢埃尔文，又怕把他踢痛了，想了想，抡起小拳头动次大次地锤他的肋骨，“我恨你。”本来是杀伤力颇大的招式，因犹豫了一下，只锤出一种娇蛮的感觉。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文抓住他的手腕，大手包小手，“荣幸之至。”</p><p class="p1">这还是爱。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">3</p><p class="p1">米克携妻儿来家里吃brunch，还掩人耳目似的邀了一个制片人，好像是为了和埃尔文讨论什么剧本。</p><p class="p1">利威尔心情欠佳。</p><p class="p1">棕榈树细长的叶片在微风中飘摇，日光如水泄下，反光的绿色细流在空中交汇，又错开。利威尔房间的窗户正对波光粼粼的太平洋，远处的卡塔琳娜岛若隐若现，如一名温柔的巨人在海浪中沉睡。风和日丽，南加州四季如夏，令人心旷神怡。然而，目睹扎卡里阿斯的G63驶入雕花铁门，利威尔一张冰雪美丽小脸，光可杀人。</p><p class="p1">米克是埃尔文多年挚友。未成名时两人在中国城合租一间没有窗户的地下室。功成名就后，相识于微时相濡以沫的友情更为人津津乐道。米克已婚已育，却不妨碍天马行空的腐女子嗑他和埃尔文的RPS。“好莱坞双壁”在AO3上有千部精美同人小文。名场面是十年前两人随各自的剧组赴戛纳，一前一后走红毯，同行女演员的高跟在埃尔文的皮鞋上踩出一个灰点子，米克追了他一路，在红毯台阶上对他单膝跪地，用口袋巾拭去他鞋上的灰。在人前向来从容不迫的埃尔文，那时慌张地张着嘴，脸通红。</p><p class="p1">女佣敲响利威尔的门，“阿克曼先生，史密斯先生让我准备了你喜欢的红茶和草莓小蛋糕……”</p><p class="p1">利威尔说：“端到我房间里来。”</p><p class="p1">“今天天气很好，很适合在花园里用餐呢。”</p><p class="p1">真倒胃口。利威尔说：“端到我房间里来。哦，我还想喝香槟。”</p><p class="p1">上梁不正下梁歪。美国的合法饮酒年龄是二十一岁，但在他们的城堡里，小王子利威尔可以适量摄取香槟、起泡酒、红酒等软性酒精。</p><p class="p1">利威尔走到房子的另一头，透过窗户观察花园里的情况。女佣在他面前铺开餐布。草莓蛋糕被装在一只花朵形状的玻璃小盘子里，突起的点状花纹在餐布上投下一串耀眼的光斑。</p><p class="p1">楼下的花园里放着一张白色长桌，一瓶色彩明艳的插花将桌布染成柔和的彩色。制片人还在路上。米克五岁的大儿子在草丛中跑来跑去，像一只兴奋的小狗。纳拿巴坐在餐桌边，从妈妈包里拿出一只奶瓶，喂给睡在摇篮里的小女儿。多么和谐美好的画面！而在花园的另一头，埃尔文端着一杯鸡尾酒施施然站在树下，伸手指着山腰上一片白色屋群，对米克说着什么。他将驼色开衫系起来披在肩上，周身漾开水波般的柔光。米克站在他侧后方，有些入迷地看着他的侧脸。一阵清风从山上吹来，米克为他拂去飘落在肩头的树叶。</p><p class="p1">利威尔睚眦欲裂，把小蛋糕戳得稀巴烂。</p><p class="p1">不准拖家带口的直男碰他的玫瑰！</p><p class="p1">利威尔小脚嗒嗒跑下楼，在厨房装了一杯巧克力奶昔，并往里面吐了大口口水。他拿出一百块钱，对米克的长子勾勾手指，“去，把这杯奶昔倒在你爸爸的裤子上，这一百块就是你的。”</p><p class="p1">男孩眼睛亮晶晶，端起奶昔，像一只兴奋的小狗一样向米克冲过去，“爸爸！”</p><p class="p1">Bia叽。</p><p class="p1">纳拿巴摇摇头，放下奶瓶，拿起一摞餐巾。米克叹着气擦掉裤腿上的奶昔，捏一捏儿子的鼻子，“淘气。”小狗鼻子变成棕色。</p><p class="p1">一家人凑在一起，就没其他人什么事儿了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文转过身来，带笑的眼睛掠过利威尔的脸。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">4</p><p class="p1">埃尔文出行，家中又是一场兵荒马乱。区区五天圣诞假期，他的草帽凉鞋泳裤手表装满四只皮箱。莫不是为了勾引有妇之夫？利威尔皱着鼻子坐在放腕表的柜子上，把抽屉踢得震天响。</p><p class="p1">脚踝被人握住。“没教养。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔低头看，马上十六岁了，他的身体还是那么小，脚踝上突起的骨骼像颗瘦小的花骨朵，总也不开。埃尔文的手却那么宽、那么大。他把头一偏，“你倒是教啊。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文无奈，“下来。”</p><p class="p1">脚跟红红的，他用拇指揉一揉。</p><p class="p1">“不下。带这么多衣服干嘛？走秀吗？选美吗？”</p><p class="p1">“我还用得着去选美？”他倒是有自知之明，说完就把利威尔捞起，少年的身体像轻盈小鸟，他在床边放手，小鸟扑腾扑腾，掉进陷阱般的大床上。</p><p class="p1">不是没睡过他的床。但自己躺上去，和被他扔下来，那感觉又不一样。晕头转向的小小鸟，在香喷喷的羽绒被里飘啊飘。</p><p class="p1">还嫌不够暧昧不够刺激似的，他倾身压上来，“踢坏我的柜子怎么说？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔翻过身，发现被他桎梏在手臂和身体之间，老男人臭美，在家穿轻飘飘的亚麻衬衣，白色衣襟如一对多情的手臂自修长脖颈垂下，胸膛沟壑延伸到阴影里去，风随眼流，衣摇，影动，似水流年回荡杳杳风铃声，梦中含泪的美少年，眼前盛放的红玫瑰。</p><p class="p1">刹那间，埃尔文眼中也浮现迷惘，如梦初醒般端正了姿势，笑着摇头，“抱歉，你已经长大了。总觉得你才十一岁。”犹记当年，他十一岁，他二十五岁，他一夜丧家，他折桂奥斯卡。</p><p class="p1">正是心思敏感的年纪，利威尔被踩到痛脚——长不高啊，怎么许愿都长不高，掀开他冲出房间，“我十六了！”</p><p class="p1">他追上来，“我知道。我不是那个意思。”</p><p class="p1">影帝难得的慌张有解气之奇效，利威尔不情不愿转过身，“那你是什么意思？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文抬起手，靠近那张干净得出奇的脸，稚气未脱的线条颤抖着，嘴唇一抿像在赌气，眼皮一垂又像在害羞。花骨朵翕动着绽开了些许，露出崭新的紧密的娇嫩的花芯。他受到不可名状的惊扰，骤然垂下手，如咽下一个即将从舌尖滚落的单词。</p><p class="p1">罪。</p><p class="p1">“你一直没变。”</p><p class="p1">他祈祷，“我想长大！”</p><p class="p1">他乞求，“不要长大。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">临行前，埃尔文从身后变出一支含苞待放的白玫瑰，“利威尔，生日快乐。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔用玫瑰敲他的头，抖开了花瓣，“虚伪！”</p><p class="p1">一脚把他踹出家门。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">同一天，埃尔文的助理佩特拉载利威尔去车行提车。利威尔的小伙伴非富即贵，超跑是吧，兰博基尼是吧，他早就坐过也开过了。但当那辆崭新的埃文塔多映入眼帘，他仍然呼吸一窒。</p><p class="p1">黑色车身被一层哑光膜包裹，与黑的轮毂黑的内饰浑然一体。巧夺天工的碳纤维车壳仿佛外星文明造物，流露出庄严肃穆的宗教气息。想起《2001太空漫游》中的方碑，又想起《降临》中的飞船，利威尔惊叹不已。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文懂他。</p><p class="p1">毕竟是年方二八的青少年，意气用事，利威尔一扫心中阴霾，围着车上蹿下跳爱不释手。佩特拉一脸姨母笑，给埃尔文发短信：喜欢得不得了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔打开车门，皮革味混着花朵芬芳袭来，副驾上赫然一簇白玫瑰，一张卡片夹在严丝合缝花瓣间。</p><p class="p1">亲爱的利威尔，</p><p class="p1">生日快乐。</p><p class="p1">愿你永远年轻，永远美丽，永远纯洁。</p><p class="p1">埃·史</p><p class="p1">恶心死了。利威尔对着卡片脸红。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文是车行老主顾，利威尔沾他的光，明明没驾照，经理也让他把车提走了。</p><p class="p1">夜里，他给埃尔文发消息：我在圣地亚哥。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文没回。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">5</p><p class="p1">母亲去世后利威尔才发现，生在圣诞节很是尴尬。</p><p class="p1">阿克曼家说来显赫，败在人丁寥落，即使在他记忆中的全盛时期，也只有舅舅、妈妈和他罢了。飞机失事，一挂挂俩。他的圣诞节没有火鸡，没有蛋奶酒，没有教堂里的唱诗班，没有花花绿绿的丑毛衣。妈妈带他周游世界，那时候他还小，只记得某一年的高山和漫山遍野的雪，是北欧吧？山峰高耸入云，母子俩住在山脚一间舒适的小木屋里，燃烧的木柴劈啪作响，他抱着一杯热牛奶看动画片，妈妈折起腿坐在沙发另一头，写日记，像礁石上的美人鱼。清晨妈妈把他叫醒，把盛着纸杯蛋糕和橙汁的托盘放在床头，“生日快乐，我的宝贝。”他坐起来揉眼睛，被子外面有点冷，他穿着软软的连体睡衣钻进妈妈怀里，盯着纸杯蛋糕上的小猫蜡烛笑，小星星睡帽还盖在头上。也记得另一年一片和洛杉矶截然不同的金色沙滩，地毯般铺在度假别墅前，滑溜溜的细沙像温暖的雪，他贪玩被晒伤，身上又肿又烫，疼得默默哭了一夜，妈妈寸步不离地守着他，给他唱低柔的儿歌，隔几个小时就给他擦一遍芦荟胶，他再也没有碰到过那样柔软的一双手。他最美丽、最温柔的妈妈！连叹气的声音都是那么动听，“哎，还想早上起来给你做蛋糕呢，看来只能去外面买了。”</p><p class="p1">十二月二十五号是他的生日，只是他的生日，不是什么圣诞节。</p><p class="p1">利威尔抱着膝盖坐在床上，咬紧了牙关，没有让眼泪掉下来。转头看见床头柜上的白玫瑰花，脸还是哗哗地湿了。</p><p class="p1">不美丽！不纯洁！不想要花，不想要相机，不想要他妈的兰博基尼！</p><p class="p1">——凄凄惨惨戚戚，万家灯火平安夜，好莱坞名姝遗孤泪洒花间，卧室窗户里biu一下飞出来一只巨大的玫瑰花桶。</p><p class="p1">还不解气。他又给埃尔文发消息：你从来不知道我想要什么！操你妈！我恨你！</p><p class="p1">良久，手机一振。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文在他的短信上点了个<span class="s1">👎</span>。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">6</p><p class="p1">利威尔眼睛肿得像两个桃。圣诞节女佣放假，没人给他送早餐。他趿着拖鞋下楼，在楼梯上被炸了一身金粉，吓得跌坐在地，沿楼梯一路打嗝儿似的滑到一楼，末了真打了个嗝儿。始作俑者艾伦三笠韩吉法朗伊莎贝尔佩特拉，从楼梯一侧扑通扑通冒出头，摇摇各自手中啦啦队花球，喊出一片稀稀拉拉的，“利威尔，生日快乐！”</p><p class="p1">利威尔揉着被磕痛的屁股站起来，本能地想抱怨些什么，可是眼睛热热的，一个字也说不出。</p><p class="p1">是圣诞节，也是他的生日。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">在场除佩特拉都是小孩儿，艾伦最年长，也不过十九岁。佩特拉有备用钥匙，从圣安娜父母家中赶来，放人进了屋，功成身退。</p><p class="p1">星光璀璨风流宝地马里布，东侧依山，西侧靠海。壮丽的托潘加山脉连绵起伏，与世隔绝。山中一日，人间百年。奢靡的城堡，梦幻的伊甸园。精灵在园中飞舞，洒落银铃般笑声。他们轮番试驾兰博基尼，抽大麻，欣赏艾伦的新纹身，喝酒，吃蛋糕，无忧无虑玩到了下午。</p><p class="p1">艾伦手机振个不停，他心不在焉地拿起来看，问利威尔，“晚上我朋友开轰趴，卡拉巴萨斯，你来不来？”耶格尔家贵为乐坛豪门，家长格里沙是阿方索·卡隆和克里斯托弗·诺兰御用作曲，长子吉克亦是人称“格莱美收割机”的流行音乐鬼才。两座大山重压在艾伦肩头，他便另辟蹊径做电音，头戴钢盔隐姓埋名，借艺名“Attack Titan”出道，新曲荣登Billboard前十，正混得风生水起。</p><p class="p1">艾伦玩的都是野路子，利威尔还小，三笠面露犹色，“真的要带他？”</p><p class="p1">这一问，利威尔反被激将。埃尔文打破承诺，应该说根本没把对他的承诺当回事儿，他也一不做二不休，“去啊。有谁？”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">8</p><p class="p1">结果利威尔在卡拉巴萨斯与人大打出手，闹得不可收拾，次日清晨，鼻青脸肿，躺在西好莱坞一间医院中。艾伦心虚地在椅子上抖腿，没个完。别人出事没关系，但利威尔是他看着长大的小王子。利威尔母舅生前是格里沙同侪兼好友，那阴晴不定的影帝对他一向也没什么好脸色。三笠更在生他闷气。艾伦孤立无援，好不容易等来佩特拉，“怎么回事？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文是利威尔零个爸，但她算利威尔半个妈。为着利威尔，这圣诞节她就没消停过。</p><p class="p1">艾伦开口，“有人说……”</p><p class="p1">利威尔锤床，“不准说！”</p><p class="p1">艾伦携三笠灰溜溜离去。</p><p class="p1">佩特拉温声细语没脾气，撬不开利威尔金口，使出杀手锏，“埃尔文在飞机上。”</p><p class="p1">“这么快？”杀手锏立竿见影，利威尔喜出望外地翻过身，小脸电影院，《蓝红白三部曲》热映中，“来得及吗？”</p><p class="p1">私人飞机申请航线，起码提前一天半。</p><p class="p1">“他坐民航，晚上十点到洛杉矶。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">止痛药有催眠的副作用，利威尔怕埃尔文回来他睡过去，五点吃了一次，之后说什么都不肯吃了。他鼻子痛，肋骨也痛，坐着痛，躺着也痛，吃饭痛，上厕所也痛。痛到十二点，终于听见门外的脚步声。</p><p class="p1">坐民航，埃尔文累得够呛。他是台上的人，戏中的人，观者的目光如氧气养活他，但他绝不能走到台下去。他惊人，人惊他。他的神经更纤细，被惊程度更甚——氧中毒。所以一进门他的脸相当臭，看到利威尔被打成一只小狗熊，又生出一口新鲜的恶气，气他，也气自己。</p><p class="p1">哎，主要还是气自己。</p><p class="p1">“怎么闹成这样？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔忍着痛巴巴地等了他一夜，不奢求一个温暖的怀抱，但也不至于见面就发火吧。利威尔也垮下脸，“不关你的事。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文转身出了房间，回来时手里多了一杯酒，在门口一饮而尽。</p><p class="p1">命运多舛的红玫瑰在酒神的花园中扎根。想到他戒完毒要戒酒，戒完酒还要戒烟，利威尔头大，“飞机上还没喝够吗？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文冷笑一声，美丽冻人，“不关你的事。”</p><p class="p1">多大的人了还跟他闹别扭。利威尔心酸地攥紧了被子，“你出去。我不想看见你。”</p><p class="p1">“我就想看见你吗？”埃尔文说着就在沙发上坐下了，把酒杯往茶几上重重一放。</p><p class="p1">“那你出去。”看埃尔文一动不动，“出去！滚！”</p><p class="p1">搞砸了。埃尔文无奈地按了按眉心，“对不起。重新开始，好吗？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔还没反应过来，他再次离开房间，轻轻关上门，调整好情绪，叩了叩，“利威尔，是我。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔不想理他。</p><p class="p1">他又叩两下，“利威尔，你睡了吗？我坐了十一个小时的飞机回来看你，我连行李都没带。在休息室里有一千个人排着队找我合照，我只好躲进厕所里……”</p><p class="p1">“……进来。”被他两句话就哄好了，利威尔恨自己没骨气。</p><p class="p1">他打开门，走到利威尔床边半跪下来，“你感觉怎么样？痛不痛？”</p><p class="p1">换剧本了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔从傍晚撑到现在，本来已经习惯了，他一问，又痛得像忍不住了一样，眼睛一下就湿了，吧嗒吧嗒地掉眼泪。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文摸摸他的头发，拿起他床头柜上的止痛片药瓶，标签上写每四小时吃一次，“几点吃的？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔哽咽着，一说话嘴角就疼，“五点。”</p><p class="p1">快一点了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文心思细腻，不用问，“我回来了。现在吃吧。”年轻的时候他也像这样跟别人撒娇来着。</p><p class="p1">利威尔看着他死心塌地地摇头。</p><p class="p1">他移开视线，“为什么和人打架？”</p><p class="p1">“有人说你坏话。”不想让佩特拉知道，本来也不想让他知道，真幼稚，还怕他不领情。但利威尔看他现在心情不错，扮个可怜卖个萌，有糖吃。</p><p class="p1">“说我什么？讲来听听。”埃尔文不以为意，帮利威尔把药片倒出来，“希望有点儿新意。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文注重隐私，不上脱口秀，没有社交网络账号，不合影，不签名，但他是天才，是万众瞩目的巨星，是启明星暧昧光芒照耀下的高岭之花，谁不想知道他的情史？他怎样保持身材？他今夜又在何处买醉？酗酒、吸毒、数段不伦恋情、“好莱坞的盖茨比”……亦真亦假的流言如一层面纱笼罩他，想象的画笔甚至将他的面容描绘得更具传奇色彩。而面纱的唯一意义，就是被揭下。</p><p class="p1">说来也巧，助埃尔文奥斯卡称帝的角色，正是菲茨杰拉德笔下的盖茨比。</p><p class="p1">昨晚的花花世界卡拉巴萨斯，艾伦并未隐瞒利威尔的身份。夜渐深、酒渐浓，“影帝的养子”引来越来越露骨的刺探。磕嗨了的人口无遮拦，说他是埃尔文的金丝雀，说埃尔文觊觎阿克曼的遗产，说埃尔文要他重蹈自己的覆辙……</p><p class="p1">什么覆辙？</p><p class="p1">就那种掌控和被掌控的感觉吧，老少恋，不都这样吗？有点变态喔。哈哈，我也不知道，我瞎说的。</p><p class="p1">什么掌控和被掌控！马利克把埃尔文拍得那么纯洁、那么美，他怎么会想要掌控埃尔文？三十三岁之差如何？十四岁之差又如何？如果利威尔可以爱埃尔文，埃尔文也可以爱马利克！</p><p class="p1">——就是这样打起来的。</p><p class="p1">显然，利威尔被风铃悦耳的清响蛊惑了。</p><p class="p1">对埃尔文，利威尔撒了谎，“说你的影帝是公关来的。”埃尔文从不在他面前谈论马利克，甚至扔了他千辛万苦才在网上淘到的《海上钟声》胶片。（那是马利克的另一部短片。埃尔文在其中扮演一条美人鱼。他的身体在海水的涤荡下发白，乳头看起来有点儿肿。鱼尾戏服并不合身，在某些镜头中，利威尔看见了他阴茎的轮廓。这些怪异的细节像手指上的倒刺一样让利威尔感到不舒服，所以他没有再寻找那部胶片。反正他有《永恒之梦》。）利威尔想他是被初恋伤透了心。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文噗嗤一声笑出来，弯弯的眉眼很温柔，“当然花了一些公关费，但不多。那一年我获奖的希望很小，制片方和发行方都很抠门，公告牌没租几块，放映会上只有二十块一瓶的香槟。”</p><p class="p1">每年十二月到次年二月是好莱坞的颁奖季，一连串颁奖典礼如母猪产仔一般接踵而至。逢此盛会，参赛影片将在洛杉矶广袤的土地上展开激烈的搏杀。在横穿东西的日落大道、纵贯南北的韦斯顿大道两旁，多姿多彩的“供您参考”公告牌林立，振聋发聩，伙同公交车站的广告牌，以洗脑的方式加深影片在公众心目中的印象。奥斯卡投票期间，影片发行方将为评委举办特别放映会。韦恩斯坦的标配是唐培里侬和鱼子酱三明治，华纳和二十世纪福斯等大厂更不用说，除了美食美酒，还有电影周边。说起来，最便宜的唐培里侬也要两百刀。二十刀的香槟，是寒酸了点。</p><p class="p1">利威尔说：“我知道。你就是那一年最好的。”</p><p class="p1">“别再为我打架了，好吗？我或许会因为某些影评发脾气，但我不在意那些话。”埃尔文明亮地笑起来，“不过，谢谢你维护我。”</p><p class="p1">他为他打了架，他为他下了台。（对八起，在本凡尔赛世界里，坐民航，虽然是头等舱，的确就是一种苦难。）四目相对，视线胶着，你情我愿地拧成一股绳。利威尔心跳加速。</p><p class="p1">“知道了。”</p><p class="p1">他还是气埃尔文没陪他过生日，但埃尔文一听说他受伤了就赶回来，又让他开心得不要不要的。</p><p class="p1">一顿鞭子一颗糖，利威尔被抽打得欲罢不能。</p><p class="p1">剪断麻绳，埃尔文从容地站起来，听起来有些遗憾，“佩特拉以为你的伤势很严重，现在看来，我其实没必要提前回来。利威尔，你得赔我两天假期。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔的食指在床单上刮啊刮，就还，挺娇羞的，“又不是我叫你回来的。”</p><p class="p1">花骨朵又绽开了一些，花瓣深处透出艳丽的粉红色，吐出一蓬甜腻的香气。利威尔还有话想对他说，他却无可挽回地朝门外迈开了脚步，“好了，我需要休息。晚安。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">9</p><p class="p1">寒假只有两个星期。新年过后不久，利威尔就开学了。他在比弗利山的一间私立高中读十年级。尽管和哈佛大学没关系，哈佛西湖是洛杉矶最好的升学预备学校。学校里的名人明星子女不多——跟当网红、当歌手、当模特儿比起来，读常春藤实在没什么吸引力。艾伦念完初中就辍学了。利威尔的许多同学都是公司高管、律师或医生的孩子。</p><p class="p1">利威尔在化学课上见到韩吉。佐耶家每年冬天都去瑞士滑雪，韩吉在采尔马特被晒黑了一层，脸上印了个淡淡的护目镜形状的晒痕。她从书包里拿出一袋巧克力，“给你。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔也和埃尔文一起出过远门，但埃尔文只是工作的时候顺便带着他而已。每一次他都背着相机。十一岁时是一只又小又轻的佳能，十五岁时是埃尔文送的徕卡S3。里维埃拉的粉色沙滩清新柔美，肯尼亚的动物大迁徙谱写生命诗篇，站在东京天空树上，可以眺望富士山雪白的山顶，阳光穿过巴塞罗那圣家堂的花窗玻璃散逸七彩光线，静谧飞舞的尘埃仿佛上帝落下的叹息……但这些地方都是佩特拉带他去的。作为一个“家庭”，他和埃尔文从来没有真正地、单纯地度过假。拿着巧克力，利威尔有些低落。</p><p class="p1">韩吉叽里呱啦地问了一通埃尔文的情况。除了学校里的老师，只有她和欧良果彭知道利威尔和埃尔文的关系。她一家都是埃尔文的影迷，但利威尔能为他们争取到的不多。见面是绝无可能的，利威尔只要到过两张签名照。听说是被裱起来了。</p><p class="p1">“我过生日那天晚上跟人打架了，他飞回来看我，”利威尔别别扭扭地炫耀，“第二天晚上就到了。”</p><p class="p1">青少年都是有点虚荣心的。在韩吉面前，埃尔文和他是父慈子不孝。</p><p class="p1">背后的辛酸只有他自己知道。</p><p class="p1">韩吉捧起脸，“他对你真好！TMZ写他在洛杉矶机场摆臭脸，原来他是回来看你。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔一听“TMZ”就头大，“四眼，你能不能别看那种东西了？”</p><p class="p1">“哈哈，我知道他们都是瞎写的，我就是想看看照片。”韩吉拿出笔记本和文具盒，一角蓝色的校旗尖从她的书包里翘出来——约翰·霍普金斯大学的校旗，她要把它贴在储物柜上。“对了，你想好去看什么学校没有啊？”</p><p class="p1">好大学只有那么几个。即使是社会中上层家庭的小孩，在求学路上也面临着激烈的竞争。（上流社会就大可不必了，要么父母就是校友，要么捐栋楼。）这间高中的学生大多奔着常春藤去，至少也要前三十吧，升学压力巨大，十年级就得开始为申请大学做准备了。这学期学校为十年级学生组织了名校游学。去校园上采采风、找找感觉，比参加多少招生讲座都管用。</p><p class="p1">韩吉的志向是学医，哈佛和约翰·霍普金斯是必须要去的。</p><p class="p1">利威尔耸耸肩，“其实我都用不着去，我肯定申洛杉矶的学校。”西边的洛加大离家就半小时车程，市中心的南加大他也路过好几百次了。他不想离开埃尔文。埃尔文有朋友，有情人，根本不需要他，但想到他一个人孤独地住在他们的大城堡里，利威尔的心就揪起来了。他们三年前才搬进新家。可能是他自作多情吧，总感觉房子是埃尔文专门为了他买的。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文总是说，“我们的城堡”。</p><p class="p1">“你不想去纽约大学看看吗？他们的电影系很好。”</p><p class="p1">遗传了母亲的艺术细胞，利威尔在导演和摄影方面都展现出了惊人的天赋。</p><p class="p1">“洛加大的电影系也不错。而且我还没想好学什么。”利威尔无所谓，“学医也说不定。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">10</p><p class="p1">埃尔文今年没有作品参赛，就不去颁奖礼和派对凑热闹了。拿奖后糊穿地心的奥斯卡影帝诅咒在布罗迪身上应验，接棒的埃尔文爱惜羽毛，五年来只产出了寥寥三部电影。即使是那部令他三天没有踏出房间的新片，在烂番茄上也有八十分。然而有朋自纽约伦敦巴黎来，他当然没闲着，一连几天在家宴客。朋友不一定是真的，流动的盛宴上的吉光片羽却是的。</p><p class="p1">利威尔还是坐在三楼的窗户边，观察着花园里的埃尔文。花园里竖起凉棚和取暖伞，低垂的树枝在夜风中轻轻摇摆，漂浮在空中的点点灯火也像萤火虫一样飞舞起来。埃尔文站在凉棚飘荡的裙边下和人聊着天，谈笑间流露出一种仿佛与生俱来的优雅风度。只是“仿佛”。在蒙大拿州的麦田里，这种风度是无迹可寻的。毫无疑问，他是人群中的焦点。如果他知道如何在镜头前找到最恭维他五官的角度，他当然也知道如何在人眼的相机前大放光彩。他的手化作两只轻盈的蝴蝶，穿梭在目光如织的迷宫中，划出一道道柔和而准确的轨迹，他的笑容温文而娴雅，却总能像和墨丘利的魔杖一样命中红心。</p><p class="p1">他抬起头，对窗户后面的利威尔挥挥手，示意“到我这儿来”。他想向利威尔介绍一位摄影师。</p><p class="p1">年幼时像玩具一样被妈妈的朋友们拿在手中传阅的记忆让利威尔吐吐舌头，“不要。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔开出跑车，在太平洋沿海高速上闲逛。他本来不想这么早回家，但他无处可去。周五韩吉要去社区中心做义工，艾伦要去1OAK打碟。他倒想溜进夜店里看看，但他进医院后艾伦和三笠大吵了一架，艾伦怕怕。</p><p class="p1">高速两旁停满了车，晚风飘衣，三三两两的行人在路沿流动，似乐谱上的音符。二月陡峭的寒意丝毫没有削减洛杉矶人对大海的向往。洛杉矶的海不是最蓝的，但那无尽的波涛中蕴含着令人迷醉的生机——或许任何一个临海城市的居民都抱有相似的想法，但故乡的海永远无可替代。</p><p class="p1">利威尔在一个露天广场停车，去星巴克买了一杯热茶。他打算去礁石上抽点儿麻、看看海、仰天长啸。他熟悉这个广场。广场的西北角有一间心理咨询师的办公室。十三岁时，他短暂地迷恋上了纵火，烧了埃尔文不少东西，包括那件麂皮夹克。回首往事，他的动机非常明显，就是为了引起埃尔文的注意。但埃尔文的育儿经错漏百出，从印度学的吧？他一度以为利威尔想成为一个火焰艺术家，并表示大力支持：等利威尔成年，他将资助利威尔去火人节表演！</p><p class="p1">太无厘头了。</p><p class="p1">经过佩特拉的提点，埃尔文满怀愧疚，亲自带利威尔来到了这位心理咨询师的办公室。</p><p class="p1">利威尔已经忘了咨询师的长相，只记得她那双充洞察力的灰眼睛。在埃尔文即将踏出办公室时，她斩钉截铁地宣布，“史密斯先生，我认为阿克曼先生的行为与你有很大的关系。你为何不和他一起进行这次咨询？没有额外收费。”</p><p class="p1">那声“阿克曼先生”立刻赢得了利威尔的好感。她尊重他，关注他。他不需要烧掉她的任何东西来证明自己。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文骑虎难下，几番推辞后，终于在沙发上坐了下来，长长的手指在膝盖上不安地按来按去。察觉到利威尔的注视，他恢复了泰然自若的气度。</p><p class="p1">咨询师对利威尔进行了和风细雨的询问，随后她转向埃尔文，“听到阿克曼先生的话，你有什么感受？”</p><p class="p1">“你认为阿克曼先生烧你的衣服的动机是什么？”</p><p class="p1">“那么你希望为阿克曼先生创造怎样的成长环境？”</p><p class="p1">“你为何无法扮演这个角色？”</p><p class="p1">“你认为你这种想法是从何而来？”</p><p class="p1">“原来如此。如果用一个词形容你和你母亲的关系，你会选择哪个词？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文颔首，沉吟片刻，“我对这场咨询的预期是我们讨论利威尔的问题，不是我的问题。希望你能将重点放在利威尔身上。”他看看表，微微一笑，“还有五分钟。我不介意提前结束。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔撅嘴，“我介意。”</p><p class="p1">咨询师走到一张放满了彩色卡纸和蜡笔的桌子前，抬手示意，“我们可以用这五分钟来做一个游戏。请你们在卡纸上画出彼此在自己心目中的形象，我们下次再来讨论。阿克曼先生，你意下如何？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔兴冲冲拿白卡纸红蜡笔。埃尔文叹了口气，拿了黑卡纸和白蜡笔。他们在洒满了阳光的房间里画画。埃尔文的神情渐渐变得宁静，甚至不自觉地勾起了嘴唇，刚才那种被他强行压下却仍然在他的眼睛里探头探脑的紧张消失了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔很快画好了，迫不及待地要把他的卡片拿给埃尔文看。</p><p class="p1">垂眼看见他的画，咨询师笑一声，轻柔地把手放在他的肩上，“阿克曼先生，直到下一次咨询，你可以把你的画当做我们的秘密吗？”</p><p class="p1">“好。”利威尔紧紧捏着他的卡片，“你可以叫我利威尔。”</p><p class="p1">回到车上，利威尔还是忍不住打破了对咨询师的承诺。“埃尔文，你画了什么？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文把黑色的卡片放进车门凹槽里，“秘密。”</p><p class="p1">“你给我看我就给你看。”</p><p class="p1">“我先猜一猜。是天使吗？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔翻白眼，“才不是。”</p><p class="p1">“是漂亮的花吗？”</p><p class="p1">“我呸。”</p><p class="p1">“是钻石吗？”</p><p class="p1">“个鬼！”</p><p class="p1">“是夜空里最明亮的星星吗？”</p><p class="p1">什么啊！受不了他了。</p><p class="p1">“是屁眼！”利威尔把翻过来的卡片凑到他面前，简直想让他吃下去，“你是又大又红的屁眼（asshole）！”屁眼在纸上不太好表现，他在那个“米”字下面写了一个大大的“屁眼！！”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文笑出来，“我的屁眼不……”天哪，又在小朋友面前开黄腔，他及时刹车，拿过那张被利威尔戳到他脸颊上的卡片，“谢谢你，利威尔。实在逼真。我会珍藏我的肖像。”</p><p class="p1">“你画了什么？我已经给你看了。”</p><p class="p1">“秘密。”</p><p class="p1">哼。套话是吧，利威尔现学现卖，“是狼吗？”他认为他是威风的狼。</p><p class="p1">“嗯，有可能。”</p><p class="p1">“是外星人吗？”他还认为他是神秘的外星人。非常神秘。</p><p class="p1">“也有可能。”</p><p class="p1">“是哥斯拉吗？”虽然他个子很小，但他的内心可是高大威猛的哥斯拉喔！</p><p class="p1">“非常有可能。”</p><p class="p1">“到底是什么！”</p><p class="p1">“秘密。”</p><p class="p1">完全不上钩啊！</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他们没有回到那间办公室。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">11</p><p class="p1">衣香鬓影的盛宴流下托潘加山谷，在林间缥缈的雾气中散去了。艳光四射的城堡卸下盛装，只余一条由柔黄庭院灯串起的珍珠项链，为晚归的小鸟引路。</p><p class="p1">回来得正是时候。利威尔经过厨房，顺手拎起一瓶开过的红酒，又囫囵往盘子里装了两块冷三明治。住家的墨西哥女佣站在主卧门口，拿着手机，看起来忧心忡忡，“阿克曼先生，你回来了。”</p><p class="p1">“嗯。”利威尔点点头，女佣的眼睛躲躲闪闪地黏在他身上，让他在楼梯上停下来，“怎么了？”</p><p class="p1">女佣看了看手机，“史密斯先生在泡澡，他喝醉了，我拉不住他。我女儿发烧了，但保姆不想带她去医院，加钱也不愿意……”</p><p class="p1">怕埃尔文在浴缸里睡死，女佣每隔十分钟就得去检查他一次。</p><p class="p1">没吃晚饭肚子饿，利威尔看看盘子里的三明治，“你男人呢？”</p><p class="p1">“他还有两个小时才下班……”</p><p class="p1">好像是在安保公司工作吧。这是普通家庭的人间疾苦。</p><p class="p1">利威尔走下楼梯，“那你回去吧，我去看他。”</p><p class="p1">女佣感激地对他笑，“谢谢你。我上周末没休假……”</p><p class="p1">利威尔不耐烦地晃晃红酒瓶，“行了，你快去。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔放下红酒和三明治，避开地上不成形状的西装西裤走进埃尔文的浴室。四面都是白色大理石，氤氲的水雾模糊了石面上的暗色花纹。一面金绢六开屏风挡在下沉式浴缸前，屏风上是一副东方风情的工笔画，描绘的却是在西方的海浪中诞生的维纳斯。</p><p class="p1">自恋。</p><p class="p1">稀薄的玫瑰香味萦绕在鼻尖，利威尔有些局促地在浴室里转了一圈，最终在屏风前停住，低下头，用手指临摹起维纳斯的轮廓，“埃尔文？”</p><p class="p1">浴室里一片静谧，回答他的只有摇荡的水声。</p><p class="p1">潮湿的手指停在美神收束成一片浅滩的阴部，按了按，利威尔抬高声音，“埃尔文，你醒着吗？我、我过来了？”</p><p class="p1">水面上铺开一层纯白的玫瑰花瓣。埃尔文脸颊绯红，闭着眼靠在浴缸边沿，手边还有一杯不再冒泡的香槟。</p><p class="p1">喝茫了。睡死了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔给吓得，一时间连白眼都忘了翻——醉成这样还洒花瓣！？一脚跨上三级台阶，在浴缸一头蹲下来，拍拍他的脸，“埃尔文！醒一下！”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文猛地睁开眼，在水里扑腾了一下，失焦的眼睛扫过利威尔，又闭上了。</p><p class="p1">花瓣在骤起的激流中旋转，像一面被风吹乱的珠帘，一荡，再荡。利威尔窘迫地闭上眼睛，继续晃他的肩，手臂碰翻了香槟，鎏金的酒液在水中晕开，“埃尔文，起来！”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文呻吟了一声，对利威尔扬起一个茫然的笑。一串水珠滚过高耸的眉弓，被两扇华睫牢牢接住。</p><p class="p1">笑你大爷！利威尔抓起莲蓬头，开冷水，劈头冲下。埃尔文像被吓到一样偏过脖子，抬手挡住脸，“关掉……”</p><p class="p1">“你先起来！”</p><p class="p1">“嗯？”</p><p class="p1">没听懂。</p><p class="p1">利威尔拽他的手臂，“给我起来！”</p><p class="p1">“嗯……”埃尔文用手扶住缸沿，缓慢地从水里起身。一座白色岛屿浮出海面，激起惊涛骇浪。水花轰隆隆落下。大理石中的爱琴海烟波浩渺，岛上的火山顶正对利威尔的脸。</p><p class="p1">演员的一毫一发一颦一笑都是公共财产。对着他不同时期的裸体撸过无数管，闭着眼也能点出他背上的一颗红痣，但咫尺之遥见到真货，利威尔还是震惊到发蒙。诸如“好美好白好光滑好大好美好美好美好大好美好美好美好大好美好美好美好美”此类的想法！像柯伊伯带里的小行星一样！围绕着利威尔小脑瓜子里的杏仁核打转！欧！越转越快了！欧！产生引力了！欧！抱在一起了！呼叫休斯顿！呼叫国际天联！北纬三十四度西经一百一十八度，一颗新的行星诞生了！</p><p class="p1">不是自恋。是带把的维纳斯。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔在前所未有的窘迫和激动中乘风破浪，突突开着东倒西歪的小快艇，把埃尔文扶上了床。埃尔文一趴下就不省人事，腰很窄臀很翘腿很长，古希腊的岛屿傲立于锦绣海面上，披星戴月，熠熠生辉。利威尔喉结滚动，应激反应般地拿出手机，想将夜幕下的岛身记录下来。屏幕中的埃尔文展露出天使般无邪的睡颜，松弛眉梢，柔软眼角，对一只亵渎的手、一朵恶意的残花、一次不公正的审判毫无防备。那种手指上长倒刺的怪异之感浮上心头，利威尔不明所以，却骤然生出一股强烈的自厌。怎么回事？好像太阳穴被打了一拳，他烦躁地捂住额头，把手机揣回口袋里。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文手臂在床头柜上挥了挥，摸了个空，“水……”</p><p class="p1">刚缓过劲，利威尔又马不停蹄地为他找来水壶和布洛芬，回到房间里，再次震惊到发蒙——埃尔文又出惊人之举，趁他不在，钻出了被子，以手撑头，侧卧在床。</p><p class="p1">他的体态结合了波提切利的飘逸、布格罗的大方和卡巴内尔的感性，他的皮肤显露出被夜露打湿的葡萄的质感，《永恒之梦》中的少年已经成人，那些在美与丑的浩瀚光谱上弹跳、富含潜力的曲线奇迹般地降落在最合宜的位置。如果世间存在通往永恒的唯一道路，他证明了，他找到了，他没有踏错哪怕一步。</p><p class="p1">水壶啪一声掉在地上。</p><p class="p1">这副超然的画面甚至具备令盲人流泪的威力，将利威尔推入中毒般的狂喜中。他听见了从永恒之门背后传来的呼唤，他踏着人文主义长河的浪花靠近了埃尔文，河水舔舐着他的脚趾，他们流着泪在水中相遇。埃尔文起身，无比珍重地捧起他的手，将他的手背贴在额头。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文脸上似虔诚又似痴迷的表情让利威尔动弹不得。如果不熟悉这间屋子，如果不了解埃尔文的过往，他会以为他站在埃尔文的圣坛上。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文张开嘴唇，细碎的吟诵低语流泻而出，飞去飞去我要向你飞去不是与酒神同架豹车而去而是乘坐诗神无形的双翼尽管这头脑如此迟钝困惑和呆滞此刻我终于和你在一起了……</p><p class="p1">利威尔上学期学《夜莺颂》。演完菲氏的盖茨比，埃尔文似乎还想演他的迪克·戴弗。</p><p class="p1">震碎杏仁核的行星诞生余威犹在，诗句又在眼前织出大片流光溢彩的星云。利威尔在维纳斯布下的天罗地网中眼冒金星、一蒙再蒙，是彻底受不了、也无彻底法思考了。他膝盖一软，虚弱地跌到埃尔文的大腿上。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文环住他的身体，把他的头按在心口，我在黑暗中倾听你的歌声我多次想到死亡他可以给人安宁我在诗歌里亲昵地向他呼唤求他把我的生命化为青烟现在我越发感到死亡的富丽想在午夜安然地与世别离但此刻你却以如此的狂喜倾吐着你的胸臆……</p><p class="p1">利威尔难以自持地泪流满面，死死抓住他的肩膀，“埃尔文！不要！”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文抬起他的脸，拭去他的泪，“我的玫瑰，我的夜莺。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">玫瑰盛开，夜莺歌唱，伊甸园中甜美的夜晚像一个梦。</p><p class="p1">被利威尔注视着的埃尔文神情愉快而平静。利威尔不可置信地碰了碰他的脸。平静的池塘漾开层层波纹，他把利威尔的手放在他的脸颊上。</p><p class="p1">“我可以摸你吗？”</p><p class="p1">他蹭了蹭利威尔的手掌，用行动鼓励他。</p><p class="p1">利威尔趴在他肩头，手指滑过他面部的轮廓。情人面。当利威尔的拇指在他的眼睛下面画起圈，他发出了一声满足的叹息。</p><p class="p1">利威尔跪坐起来，紧张地看着他柔软的嘴唇，“我、我要吻你了。”</p><p class="p1">他也撑起身体，对利威尔像马一样温驯地垂下颈，露出他的额头。</p><p class="p1">利威尔闭紧了眼睛，在他的眉心轻轻啄了一下。他戏剧性地长叹一声，张开手臂，向后倒在枕头上。</p><p class="p1">利威尔摇摇他，“怎么了？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文看他一眼，又把眼睛闭上，“我晕倒了。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔笑起来，“怎么了啊？”</p><p class="p1">“感觉太好了，你让我晕倒了。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔激动地抱住他，把脸紧紧埋在他胸前。突然想起了什么，利威尔有些忐忑地问：“你知道我是谁吗？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文带笑的声音从头顶传来，“利威尔。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔像一只兴奋的小狗一样往他怀里拱了拱，他用手指梳理着利威尔的头发。闲不住似的，利威尔又爬起来，发现他的眼睛仍闭着，“你还晕着吗？”</p><p class="p1">他点点头。</p><p class="p1">“那那那我要把你吻醒了？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文翻了个身，把被子拉到脸上，“我不想醒过来。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔还是打算吻他，从他背后小心翼翼地低下头，在即将碰到那片柔软的嘴角的时候，一根有弹性的手指按住了他的唇。“不行。”</p><p class="p1">好吧。利威尔把嘴唇贴在他的鬓角，“可以吗？”</p><p class="p1">他笑了一声，“可以。”</p><p class="p1">青涩的嘴唇在他的脸上摩挲着，像处女的裙摆一样微微颤抖。他又笑了，“痒……”他变成平躺的姿势，将整张脸暴露在利威尔眼前，脸上的金色绒毛因为期待而精神抖擞。</p><p class="p1">利威尔吻着他、抚摸着他、小心地避开了他的嘴唇。他从胸腔里发出一声悠长的哼鸣。充满爱意的触碰击响了他体内轻盈的管钟。</p><p class="p1">利威尔停下来，“不要喝酒了好不好？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文不解地皱起眉，“我喝很多吗？”</p><p class="p1">他一直是不承认的。慢慢来吧。“明天不喝好不好？”</p><p class="p1">“嗯……看心情。”</p><p class="p1">哎。“埃尔文，我……我现在还小，但是我很快就会长大了。你知道吗？我爱你。我知道什么是爱。我爱你。我会照顾你，我不会让你伤心。如果你和我在一起，明天你的心情会很好，以后你的心情都会很好很好。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文把他紧紧抱在胸前，下巴蹭蹭他的头顶，听起来有些不安，“好幸福啊。利威尔，我从来没有这么幸福过。我在做梦。天哪，怎么会有这么美好的梦？我死了吗？受不了了，真可怕。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔坚定地摇摇头，“不是梦，不可怕。我知道我们这样……和别人不一样。但我不在乎。我想和你在一起。我很快就长大了，真的。”</p><p class="p1">背八节华彩长诗都不打结巴的埃尔文只知道一个劲毫无新意地说好幸福好幸福。利威尔也幸福得快要化掉了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">对，幸福就是你和我。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">12</p><p class="p1">阳光明媚的清晨，利威尔醒来时，枕边空无一人，房间已经被清理干净。他在床头发现一张字迹潦草的便签，笔画像裤兜里的耳机线一样搅在一起，昭示着书写者的心烦意乱。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>我很抱歉。</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">13</p><p class="p1">利威尔：你去哪里了？</p><p class="p1">利威尔：今天我打算去天文台爬山，但你没事的话，我也可以陪着你。我们随便做什么都可以。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：你什么时候回来？</p><p class="p1">利威尔：我想你。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：呃好肉麻。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：但是我真的很想你。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：埃尔文我想你。我想见你。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：你去伯班克了吗？</p><p class="p1">利威尔：为什么你和佩特拉都不接我的电话？</p><p class="p1">利威尔：昨天我们什么都没有做。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：我吻了你，你的脸。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：是我。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：你是不是断片了？</p><p class="p1">利威尔：我说我爱你。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：我不在乎。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：为什么？</p><p class="p1">利威尔：你手机没电了吗？开机能不能给我打电话？我快疯了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：为什么你总是这样对我？</p><p class="p1">利威尔：你把我当成什么？</p><p class="p1">利威尔：我妈妈会失望的。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：对不起我不该说那句话。快点打给我好吗？求你了求你了求你了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：我恨你。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：去死吧。</p><p class="p1">利威尔：人渣。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">第一部完</p><p class="p1">tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>